fearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CrimsonFalke
Hello I'm one of the administrators. See antihero, Bull36, or Big McLargeHuge with complaints if I don't reply within three days. Delta Force movie I was playing FEAR the other day as being the point man is a lot more fun but I saw a live action film i wrote some fanfic based on a delta force team trying to secure a foothold in ATC's headquarters underground parking lot to make it i'd need a group of people 6 to 8 and they would need to have gear similar to my delta force getup on my page and live in north east ohio to make the film. note everyoner involved would be pooling their money to make it so I'll post a link to the fan fic here soon enough and this wiki would need to stop having so many degenerates show up and blocking or vandalising other users pages if you don't know who i'm talking about the look at my page for a clue.-Derekproxy You know boss, even though someone created a FEAR fanmovie, don't not mean that you can't. Big McLargeHuge 00:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Bull's Top Editor Ok I have stated a award to give the top editor each month Template:Bull's Top Editor I would like it for you to give me your opinion of the top user and vote for it on my talk page.--Bull36 22:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yes i agree Derekproxy for the month of July but lets see what the other user have to say--Bull36 22:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I looked things over and choose Steven.--Bull36 23:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Rammelmeier industrial compound Rammelmeier industrial compound do you know anything about this place because we need to get a page up for it. Its were the black hawk in the first F.E.A.R. was headed before it cashed in the auburn distict.--Bull36 23:51, 9 August 2009 (UTC) The Projects Project Harbinger I like the way you have this project set up would it be alright if we took down the timeline templates on the pages Project Icarus Project Origin Project Paragon Project Perseus Project Pythagoras Replica Special Forces I was thinking that maybe i should change that name to Replica Desert Soldiers Special but I am not for sure what do you think--Bull36 00:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough Walkthrough please delete this we already have very well put together Walkthrough pages for F.E.A.R. 1--Bull36 00:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Do we ever stop talking about links? Links... yeah so how are we treating links? How many a page, a section or whatever. It's just I noticed that you had removed some links from Douglas Holiday so does that mean you think that page has to many? Seven279 12:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) look man i have been on here longer than even you don't let a private conversion i had with that dude ruin my rep--Bull36 01:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ok just don't think any less of me over it--Bull36 21:14, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Egi-RaZoRZ User:Egi-RaZoRZ has uploaded a bunch of irrelevant profile pictures this would be ok but he never is on the wiki or makes any edits. So i was thinking that we delete a few of them for the sake of convince when finding photos and to save memory.--Bull36 23:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I already took care of it and am I really sorry about the car accident.--Bull36 00:47, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Can i protect high profile pages like point man? because I want to be prepared for vandalism coming in.--Bull36 02:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC) i have protected my page and my award page at admin status but those are private pages so it does not matter--Bull36 22:39, September 28, 2009 (UTC) watch your ass with that them people can be pushie--Bull36 02:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) also can I go ahead and have full admin rights?--Bull36 02:11, October 16, 2009 (UTC) whatever so can you give full rights?--Bull36 22:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I still can't ban other users.--Bull36 14:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) one more job for you buddy can you get rid if the Welcome wiki? sorry to load you down.--Bull36 14:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ok nvm I got it all fixed--Bull36 17:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Quotes I think we need to come up with a quote per page cause some pages have just to many quotes.We could make a quotes page for every major character--Bull36 16:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I agree one quote per page would be best. Seven279 10:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) what the hell is up with the vandalism I have been banning different FearGM accounts for a long time. Does this little peck have nothing better to do.Sorry for being away for so long I thought that everything would be OK.I also give my award to Overlord for November that guy set for days and cleaned up behind FEAR GM he would still be doing it if I had not come in and banned the little bitch.--Bull36 09:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I am not complaining to you I know how it is but, I well keep my eyes open for his accounts--Bull36 03:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey man I blocked editing for a week on Keira Stokes the editing war on the page is getting out of hand in opinion you can easily change it if you don't agree.--Bull36 07:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Replica Heavy Armor I think the Replica Heavy Armor from PO need a separate article but what should it be called?--Bull36 09:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Passalaqua in perseus mandate Derekproxy, how D. Passalaqua is in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate if he is dead in F.E.A.R. 1? It is just wierd. He also talks to Sergeant: "What took your ass so long to get here?". his ass is gone he was screwing with my page--Bull36 03:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) also I have gone though the old banned users and updated there banning to another year (like FEAR gm accounts)/--Bull36 03:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) also alot of the newer pictures have been hacked I am fixing them but I might have missed some tell me if i have had cause I have back ups for things like this--Bull36 03:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) if you don't mind look though the old list of banned members and rebanned i would but work is killing me--Bull36 04:04, January 14, 2010 (UTC) what in the hell was big during to all the images I am trying to get all his links fixed and its taking me forever should I just go ahead and get rid of all the dumbass categorys he added or try to fix cause I think it in a even bigger mess now--Bull36 08:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok i got all the image categorys fixed again we need to have a vote next time on things like this big can't just go around and do what he wants first the backward names and now screwing around with the images but it all seems to be cleared up sure was a waste of time on my part--Bull36 09:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) anything for the wiki--Bull36 03:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) also on that note during my clean up I noticed quite a few outdated picture that are no longer used do you think it would be best to keep them or just delete them?--Bull36 03:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Here it is The snapshots of Alma that i took, see if you like them Second One Here... Talk does this FEAR 2 image not look like the point man because he seems to be wearing a balaclava that reminds me of him. Ok the 3rd prototype name is being put in question again so I think it need to be changed to 3rd Child of Alma or Apocalypse because Alma is said to be the mother of the Apocalypse--Bull36 23:22, January 25, 2010 (UTC) between me and you i don't give a shit but some people don't like the name so thought I would ask you about it I will let you make the finial call--Bull36 00:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Jin Sun-Kwon I have put the page Jin Sun-Kwon on full block for a week you can look at the history to see why--Bull36 05:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Who do you think should get top editor because right now I am looking at Snovah, FEARgm, and LNR123. Who do you think?--Bull36 18:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about be gone for so long I got a bunch of shit on my plate and can only drop by every now and then. Also Ice seems to be during alot of good edits I think i might put him up for top editor this month.--Bull36 08:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Spambot The wiki was nearly attacked by a spambot but a wiki staff member took care of it at first I thought it was some dumb new user. But anyways here is the IP 74.63.81.11--Bull36 05:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I need your help with all the FEAR 3 stuff--Bull36 23:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I need you to check out Paranormal Signs list and see if it is worth keepin up also you know I took the FEAR 3 pics with a cell phone? Get ready for a crazy couple of months on here buddy and we are now shorthanded Big left--Bull36 03:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Also one more thing do you think we need to open back up all the protected articles?--Bull36 03:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- F.E.A.R. 3 Hey man, it's me, Antihero. Ive been gone a long time, but i see FEAR 3 is on the horizon. I figured i should come back and give you a hand. We have to make sure this wiki dosnt get screwed up at all by any new fans coming in. Plus, damn, im exctied... pointman back like i knew he would be. Send me a message sometime, ill stop by every so often -Antihero276 sorry I have been away I have been fixing up my car--Bull36 01:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Various A few things, if I may; *Firstly, I believe a certain user (Deadpoolfan1) has created numerous pages that are in no way related to the F.E.A.R. series, i.e. Dd, Rr, The Polar Bear, etc. Normally I would not be so direct about such matters, but I believe a temporary block may be needed - my apologies if I am overstepping myself is asking such. *Secondly, does F.E.A.R. Wiki possess a M.O.S. at this time? *Are there any articles or article groups that the community wishes to give a higher priority to? Thank you for your consideration. Auguststorm1945 00:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey man I am sure you noticed I have not been on here and the reason is that after looking at F.E.A.R. 3 it seems clear that the path monlith is taking is not the one i original fell in love with, with FEAR I am going to take my leave for a while but will still be here to help with any spam problems and to give out top editor and maybe I am wrong about the new game I can only hope--Bull36 04:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Unlock Article Foxtrot 813 As it says above, may you please unlock this article so I can improve the sentence structure and the wiki format. If you want a comparison of my editing structure, see Foxtrot Company, Foxtrot 508, and Foxtrot Leader. Thanks -Alpha 416. Welcome back Too right. Big McLargeHuge 15:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Namepsace Since I've noticed you check up on the wiki every couple of days, there's something I wanted to run by you, and get your input. Our namespace is F.E.A.R.:, which creates a problem for any article that starts with that same title. The recently announced F.E.A.R.: Origin Online has been giving me issues because of this. It won't let me make it into F.E.A.R.: Origin Online because the wiki sees the F.E.A.R.: and automatically assumes it belongs in the namespace. If I just leave it with the title F.E.A.R.:Origin Online (which is what the wiki keeps reverting it to), it will be unsearchable, and the wiki will consider it as part of the other namespace pages (for example, F.E.A.R.:Administrators). The only way to fix this problem is to either change the title of F.E.A.R.: Origin Online to an incorrect one, or to change our namespace to F.E.A.R. Wiki:. For now, the problem seems to be confined to one page, but should they release any more content that happens to start with F.E.A.R.:, we'll run into this problem again. What do you think should be done? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 06:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Since it seems those particulars offenders haven't been around and BigMcLargeHuge made me an admin, I don't see issue with editing here and there. I've been moving around the categories, because the wiki isn't really well organized, so I'm hoping to make it easier for others to navigate through. To change the namespace, you have to contact a helper and have them do it for you. I've spoken to one of them, and told them I'd get back to them if we decided to make the change. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 03:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC)